Optical transceivers are used to transmit and receive optical signals for various applications including, without limitation, internet data centers, cable TV broadband, and fiber to the home (FTTH) applications. Optical transceivers provide higher speeds and bandwidth over longer distances, for example, as compared to transmission over copper cables. The desire to provide higher speeds in smaller optical transceiver modules for a lower cost has presented challenges, for example, with respect to maintaining optical efficiency (power), thermal management, insertion loss, and manufacturing yield.
Optical transceivers can include one or more transmitter optical subassemblies (TOSAs) and receiver optical subassemblies (ROSAs) for the purpose of transmitting and receiving optical signals. As channel density becomes an increasingly important aspect of optical transceivers, the ability scale-down while maintaining nominal transceiver performance raises numerous non-trivial challenges.
These and other features of the present embodiments will be understood better by reading the following detailed description, taken together with the figures herein described. The accompanying drawings are not intended to be drawn to scale. In the drawings, each identical or nearly identical component that is illustrated in various figures is represented by a like numeral. For purposes of clarity, not every component may be labeled in every drawing.